BIO
by LabRatsFan007
Summary: What happens when an evil organization named the Operational Defense captures five teenagers implanting bionic chips into their necks? A new world order...
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Happening

A group of five teenagers were walking from school. Justin, who was caucasian, around 5"10 with deep blue eyes and dirty blonde wavy hair. He was often seen as the leader of the group. Veronica, who was also caucasian, around 5"6 with chocolate brown eyes and long, brunette hair. She was the only female in the group. Dario, who was Latino, also around 5"10 with brown eyes and black, smooth and wavy hair. He was seen as the most physically built one. Robert, who was caucasian, around 5"8 with emerald green eyes and wavy blonde hair. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was the jokester of the group. And Capone, who was African-American, around 5"8 with brown eyes and black nappy hair. "So, you're just going to fight over it?" Asked Veronica. "Yeah!" Replied Dario. "I mean, unless you believe in biligomy, there's no other choice." He continued. "Well, there is one other choice." Robert added. "And what would that be?" Asked Justin. "I get her." Robert replied. Everyone burst out into laughter. The group arrived at the park. They threw down their schoolbags and took seats on the swings. "Let's talk about something else." Said Justin. "Yeah." Said Veronica. "Hey guys! Watch this!" Said Capone as he rolled up his sleeves and began running towards a wall. He ran up the wall and began to lean back but he hit the ground before he could complete the flip.  
Capone layed there on the ground groaning. "Capone? Are you okay?" Yelled Veronica. "He's fine." Assured Dario. Justin looked over to Capone, but couldn't help but notice a dark figure peeking out from behind a wall. Once he noticed it, it retracted back behind the wall. "Justin? Hello? Earth to Justin." Veronica said waving her hand in front of Justin's face. "Yeah." Said Justin regaining focus. "Are you okay?" Asked Veronica. "Yeah. It's just...I thought I saw something over there." He replied. "Someone's going coo coo for coco puffs." Robert said rolling his eyes. Veronica slapped his arm. "Yeah. I might just be." Justin said. He began to walk over to the wall.  
"Justin wait." Said Veronica as she followed close behind him. Dario and Robert looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They then reluctantly tailed them to the site. Capone ran up to Justin. "Hey. Where are you go..." He began. Justin walked right past him. Capone looked at Veronica with a confused expression on his face but she just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. He looked at Dario but he just nodded forward and kept walking. Capone then inevitably trailed behind them. Justin stopped at the other end of the wall. "What is it?" Asked Veronica. "I don't get it. Someone was standing right here." Justin said. "Well obviously not if there's no one there now." Said Robert.  
A clear dart then hit Robert in the neck as he fell to the ground. "Robert!" Said Dario. Everyone circled around him. "He's unconscious." Capone said checking his pulse. He then pulled the dart out of his neck. "What is that thing?" Asked Dario. "It must be some kind of tranquilizer dart." Said Capone. Then another dart hit Capone in the neck as he fell onto Robert. "Capone!" Yelled Justin. "We gotta get outta here." Said Dario standing up and backing away. "We can't just leave them here!" Said Veronica. A dart then hit Dario in the neck. Veronica looked up at Justin. "Uh...Justin." She said nervously. A person dressed in all black armor with a helmet and a tranquilizer gun stood behind Justin. He then shot Justin in the neck as he fell to the ground. The person stepped closer to Veronica and she blacked out.


	2. Taking Risks

Chapter 2: Taking Risks

Veronica woke up on the ground. It was a cold and hard concrete floor. She looked up to see that she was surrounded by three concrete walls matching the floor. One of the walls had a small rectangular window at the top just under the ceiling. The fourth wall was a clear laser-guided fence. She looked beside her to see Robert laying unconscious on the ground. "Robert." She whispered. She scooted over to him trying not to make any noise. "Robert." She repeated herself this time shaking him. Robert woke with a jerk. He jumped up to his feet. "Where are we?!" He asked. "Shhhh!" She exclaimed. He knelt down to her level. "Where are we?" He whispered. "I don't know." She answered. "But we have to find a way out."

They then jumped to the sound of banging outside of the cell. The fence shut down and Justin ran into view followed by Dario and Capone. "Guys!" Veronica said running out. She hugged Justin and Dario. "Oh well your welcome." Said Capone sarcastically. Robert followed. "Come on. We gotta get out of here." Said Dario. They all ran through a dark hallway. Loud alarms were blaring as red lights were flashing. When they arrived at a door Capone tried the bar. It wouldn't budge. Dario raised his leg in front of him and kicked the door as it was detached from it's hinges and flew a couple yards back. "How'd you do that?!" Asked Robert. "We'll explain later. Come on." Assured Justin. They all ran into an open forest near the exit. They hid behind a couple of bushes as they watched the same men that tranquilized them come out and begin searching the parking lot.  
"Psst! Over here!" They heard a whisper from deep in the forest. They turned around to see a man crouched behind a tree. He stepped out to reveal himself. It wasn't someone they recognized. "Trust me. I'm here to help you." He assured them. "Well since you put it that way..." Robert said stepping forward. Justin grabbed him by the shoulder and held him back. "Wait." He said. "How do we know you're not with them?" He asked with a straight face. "Ohhhh." Said Robert tip-toeing back behind Justin. They heard one of the men walking around the bushes. "I dont really think you have a choice right now." The man said beginning to walk away. "Guys, stay behind me." Justin told his friends. "Why you? Dario's super strong." Robert asked. "Just do it!" Justin exclaimed irritated. They all began to follow the man.  
They finally exited the forest to find themselves at a highway. "Hey. I know where we are." Said Capone. "Yeah. This is Pennypack Park." Dario added. "Come on." The man said opening a car door. "Woah woah woah! You just lead us through a forest and now you want us to get in your car?" Asked Veronica. "Unless you wanna walk back, I don't see any other way." Said the man. "It's okay. Well just keep a close eye out." Justin said. "Yeah. After all, Dario is super..." Capone began. "Okay! We get it! Dario's strong!" Justin said seeming irritated. "You mean he's SUPER strong." Said Veronica. "Just get in the stranger's car!" He yelled. Everyone looked weirded out and ran into the car with Justin following last.


	3. Fraternization

Chapter 3: Fraternization

When the car stopped, they realized that they were at a huge house. "Woah!" Said Robert getting out of the car. "Is this you're house?" Asked Veronica. "Yup." Said the man. "It's even better inside." He said walking up to the door. He opened it to reveal a very rich looking living room. Robert, Capone, and Dario ran to the nice couch and jumped on it. "Why'd you take us here?" Asked Justin closing the door. "I had to get you away from that facility." The man answered. "Well, why were we there in the first place?" Asked Veronica. "I should introduce myself." Said the man. "You think?" Asked Justin sarcastically. "I am Victor. Victor Townley. You can call me Vic." He said. "Oh can we?" Asked Justin again sarcastically.

"Now I know that you don't know me or trust me, but let me prove myself to you. Let me show you that I'm on your side." Victor said. "And how are you gonna do that?" Asked Veronica. "Follow me." Said Victor. "Well, we've been for the past hour and a half." Justin said being the first one to follow him. Veronica began to walk, but turned around to see Dario, Capone, and Robert sitting on the couch comfortably. "Come on!" She demanded motioning towards the corridor Justin had followed Victor through. They jumped up and ran past her before she shook her head and continued on forward. Victor stopped at an elevator. "You have an elevator in your house?" Asked Dario. "That must be why he's so out of shape." Said Robert.  
Victor rolled his eyes. "Guys, beyond this point, there's no turning back. I need to know if you all are in." He explained. "In what?" Asked Justin. Victor swiped his key card through the slot and the elevator opened. They all stepped inside and the doors closed. "Okay. Whatever you do, NO ONE FART." Said Robert. Everyone flew into the walls of the elevator as it decreased it's elevation exponentially faster than any one they've ever ridden before. The elevator halted abruptly as the doors opened to reveal a small room containing nothing but a desk full of scrap metal and two large doors. "I don't get it. You took us to an underground closet." Said Dario. "This is not a CLOSET. It's my office.  
"Well it looks like a clo...It's not a closet!" Dario began before Victor interrupted him.  
"This is my work area where I do...well, work." Victor explained. "What kind of work?" Asked Capone. "I work in the field of constructional concoctionism." Victor explained. Everyone but Justin looked dumbfounded. "I make stuff!" Victor exclaimed. "Ooooh!" The majority of the group was relived of confusion. "So what kind of things do you invent?" Asked Justin picking up one of the devices on the desk. Veronica leaned her arm on his shoulder. "Dont touch that!" Yelled Victor snatching the creation from Justin's grasp. "That's an electrical currential destabilizer." Victor explained. "Oh. Sorry." Said Justin."woah!" Said Capone. The three turned around to see the large doors opened and the guys inside a larger laboratory.  
"Guys! What are you doing?! You weren't supposed to see that yet!" Yelled Victor.


	4. Superhuman

Chapter 4: Superhuman

What is this place?" Asked Capone. "Uh...you guys are gonna wanna sit down for this." Assured Victor. The five sat in metal chairs that were lined up in a row. Victor began pacing back and forth. "That facility that you escaped from is a top secret organization that is trying to take children and give them bionic abilities so that they can help fight in wars and go on top secret missions." "Why children?" Asked Dario. "They live longer." Replied Victor. "Okay, so we were those kids?" Asked Capone. "It appears so." Confirmed Victor. "I built this lab to help you hide from the O.D. and train you to hone your abilities." Victor explained. "O.D.?" Asked Dario. "That's what the organization is called. It stands for Operational Defenses." Said Victor. "Abilities? Is that how Dario kicked the door open?" Asked Justin.  
"If that happened then yeah." Said Victor. "You all have bionic chips in your necks that the O.D. implanted that give you superhuman abilities beyond your imagination." Victor explained. "Dario, you have acceptional strength ranging to about 100 tons of force. And Veronica, you have incredible speed meaning you run at about 72,000 miles per hour. Justin you have an enhanced intellect. Everything known or recorded by mankind and supercomputers around the world is stored inside your brain." Victor explained More thoroughly. "Hey! What about us?" Asked Robert throwing his hands up in confusion. "Robert, your fingers can manipulate the static electricity around you and form laser spheres that you can throw." Said Victor.  
"Cool!" Said Robert as he stood up and created a ball of energy in the palm of his hand. He then threw it at the wall as it burned a hole in the thick stones. "Hey!" Yelled Victor. Robert looked at him. "What?" He asked. Victor just motioned his arm towards the damage he made. "Oh. Sorry." Robert said shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway..." Capone stood up. "Whats my ability?" "Capone, you have an extremely special ability called power replication." Victor explained. "Upon contact with anyone who has bionics, you absorb their ability and keep it until contact with another bionic superhuman. Plus, you automatically have super strength, but not as strong as Dario's as your strength ranges up to about 50 tons unless you touch Dario which would level out your strength."  
"Wait, so you're going to teach us how to use these powers?" Asked Veronica. "To the best of your ability yes, but you would need to be here more often so, I'm going to need you all to move in." Said Victor. The group's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. What?" Asked Justin chuckling. "Yeah. There's plenty of extra rooms in this place. Now, you're going to need your parents' permission so, if they need to meet me it's okay." Assured Victor. "I'll go to each of your houses and talk to your parents one by one." He said. The next day came as Justin heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Victor standing at his front steps. "Hey Justin. May I come in?" He asked. Justin looked behind himself. "Yeah sure." He said moving out of the way. Victor stepped into the house. "Mom, this is Vic, a friend of mine." Justin said walking him into his living room.  
"Hello Mrs. Faulls. My name's Victor Townley." He introduced himself shaking Justin's mother's hand. "Please, call me Heather." She pleaded. "Well, Heather, I'm an entrepreneur and an inventor. I just met your son yesterday, well I rescued him yesterday from a governmental organization called the Operational Defense. They've injected a bionic chip into your son's neck that allows him to perform incredible feats." Justin's mother's eyes widened. "What?!" She exclaimed. "Calm down. He's okay now. We managed to escape before they could find us." Victor explained. Heather sighed in relief. "Well, what are these "abilities" you speak of." She asked. "Your son and his friends all have extraordinary abilities that compliment each other very well. Your son has an enhanced intellect and incredibly sharp senses." Victor explained.


	5. Persimmons

Chapter 5: Persimmons

"Though, your child will have to stay with me for a while along with his friends so that I can train them to hone their abilities." Victor explained. "What? For how long?" She asked placing her hand on her chest. "I don't know, a couple of months maybe, I promise he'll be in good hands." Victor assured Justin's mother. "Well, I need proof that this whole thing is real." She stated. "Okay." Victor started. He stood up and walked her across the room. "Now, I want you to whisper into my ear and Justin is going to tell us what you said. Make sure it's as quiet as possible. Say any word." Victor commanded. Heather leaned over to Victor's ear and whispered "persimmon". "What's a persimmon?" Asked Justin. His mother displayed a look of surprise on her face. "Do you believe us?" Asked Victor. "I do." She replied.

"So..." Justin hesitated. "So...go pack your stuff." She ordered him. "Yes!" Justin and Victor both pumped their fists into the air. The rest of the day consisted of the two traveling to Veronica's house, then Dario's, then Capone's, and the last house to visit was Robert's. The five walked up to his front door and knocked loud enough for the residents to hear. Robert answered the door. "Guys? What are you doing here?" He asked stepping out and slowly closing the door. It was night time so he didn't want to wake his family.  
"Did you grab your stuff?" Asked Capone. "Oh! Right. I totally forgot about that, yeah let me just go and get my stuff so I can leave my parents without a trace of where I am." Robert said sarcastically. "You didn't talk to them about it?" Asked Dario. "No! What am I supposed to say? "Hey mom. Hey dad. I have superpowers and now I'm going to live with some random adult I met yesterday in his big old mansion after I was kidnapped by an evil organization that ran tests on me and shoved a bionic chip in my neck." No thank you." Robert exclaimed. "Bobby, Who are these people?" A voice came from behind Robert. It was his mother. Robert sighed as she put her arm around his shoulders. "These are my friends mom." He told her. "Well, tell your friends to come inside. It's quite cold out." His father insisted as he joined his family.  
"I think that's a great idea!" Said Capone looking at Robert and smiling. Robert rolled his eyes. "Yeah, more time for 'ol Bobby here to explain his situation to you." Dario said laughing. The five entered Robert's house and sat on the couch. "So, you want our Bobby to come and live with you?" Asked Robert's dad. "I know it may sound bad, but it's for the better. Your son doesn't know how to use his abilities correctly and could seriously injure someone. "Well, I don't know." Said Roberts dad hesitantly. "Come on dad. You said you wanted me to serve my country. This is a way that I can do that, but even more than in the army." Robert explained to his father. "Okay." He said. "Really?!" Asked Robert happily. "Yeah. If it's for the greater good, I guess I can't stop you from doing the right thing. Go save the world son." He replied. "Thanks dad." Robert gave him a big hug.  
The group walked down the sidewalk to Victor's car. "So um, V." Said Dario sitting in the back next to her. She was in between Dario and Justin. "Yeah." She looked at him. "When are we going to uh, figure this whole thing out? You know, with us?" He asked her motioning his hands to all three of them. "Don't pressure her." Said Justin looking out the window. "I'm not pressuring her." Dario said looking at Justin though, he wasn't looking back. "I just think that we should figure this out before someone gets hurt." He continued. "Well, maybe we would've had this figured out if you would just stop being so persistent." Justin turned to Dario. They began to inaudibly argue. "Guys!" Veronica pushed both of them back. "So uh, what's going on there?" Asked Victor looking into the rear view mirror while driving.  
"Nothing." Said Veronica. Justin turned back to the window. "Oh I think it's something." Said Victor smiling.


End file.
